1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a power supply failure detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus which forms an image by using a laser light source has been known. This kind of image forming apparatus includes in its cabinet an open/close member that can be opened and closed. An opened/closed state of the open/close member is monitored while the image forming apparatus is controlled.
For example, an image forming apparatus having a laser light source, a laser drive unit, a scanner motor, etc., is disclosed in which monitoring control of power supply of the laser light source is switched according to an opened/closed state of the open/close member (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).